


The Abandoned House:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, The Culper Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Join Caleb Brewster, Benjamin Tallmadge, Anna Smith (later to be Anna Strong) and Abraham Woodhull on an adventure of a lifetime inside an supposedly abandoned house.





	

"Come on, yah slow pokes, we ain't getting any younger," Caleb cheerfully goaded, pointing up the road to the abandoned house. His cherub like cheeks turning red around his wildly overgrown and dark stubble.

Anna hiked up her long skirts some and was walking cautiously beside Benjamin and Abraham. "Won't we get in trouble for trespassing? C...Caleb, I'm not sure I like this. Even more so, you sure we should bring Anna along?" The blonde haired younger boy quizzed, casting a side glance at the rather pretty brunette beside him.

"Ben? Just because I'm a girl, mind you, I'm nearly a woman, it doesn't mean you can exclude me from this," she breathed with a slightly exasperated tone. She hated when the boys tried to pull the gender card on her. She was not a weak and delicate flower and she'd remind them of this every chance she got.

Abraham stopped short and remarked, "no. What if Ben's right? We...we probably shouldn't be doing this. My father, magistrate he may be, can only get us out of the law's cross-hares so many times."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Yeah? If you twos don't like it..... yah both can stay behind. I'll take Anna me self," Brewster replied with an impish grin scrolling across his face and tugging upwards at the corners of his cheeks. The huskier young teen stretched his hand out to her as he made the offer.

At this, Benjamin cut in between Caleb and Anna. "Now hold on a minute. I didn't say we wouldn't join you," he replied patiently and with a rather diplomatic air. "I just...." he paused for a moment to determine the best choice of words before continuing, "feel that this might not be the smartest action on our part."

"I agree," came Abraham's enthusiastic interjection. "Anna... I....I don't think this is a good...."

"What? A good idea?" She remarked, her dark brows raising in an almost taunting and condescending manner. "Come on Abraham. What could go wrong? Hmm? The old floor boards creak?" She added with an airy giggle as she moved past Benjamin and stood beside Caleb.

"That's the spirit," replied Caleb, bouncing up and down on his toes cheerfully as he gestured to the looming and rather eerie looking building. He took Anna's arm excitedly and lead her with an almost regal air up the front steps. "This place sure looks like no one has lived in it for a long time. Or at least it has been without a woman's touch for a long while...." Anna remarked lowly as part of her shawl caught on a wooden beam. With one sweeping of her delicate hand she was able to free it.

Abraham and Ben exchanged wary glances as they brought up the rear. Benjamin's face held a bemused air while Abraham's bore a more solemn one as they bounded up the stairs behind Caleb and Anna.

The door squealed loudly on rusted hinges as it swung open with the help of the wind. This sudden noise caused Anna to jilt upright. The hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end. She was admittedly not as confident as she had been moments before.

Caleb being the reckless sort, used one steady palm to push back the door, his other hand bravely held a candle out in front of him. A cloud of dust and maze of webs greeted them. With a sputtering cough, Anna moved back away from the tangles of webs. She wasn't too keen on spiders nor having their webs cling all over her person. In her hasty two step retreat she abruptly bumped into Benjamin's sturdy chest and his arm caught awkwardly but sweetly around Anna's waist. Anna's large brown eyes lifted to study him for a moment and the hint of a blush appeared on both of their cheeks. "Anna if you don't want to do this, none of us will think less of you. In fact, I'd be happy to escort you home," he offered in a tone no louder than a whisper.

"No, I ain't turning back now," she breathed stubbornly. 

Abraham cleared his throat as he peered over their shoulders, "we going in or are we going to continue standing about out here till we be caught?" His trembling hands threatened to drop the small candle he held.

Caleb was already passed the door and so Anna straightened herself, freeing herself of Ben's protective touch with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Riiiiigggght," they both answered at the same time moving further into the house.

"You guys got to see this," Caleb breathed as called from what would have been the house's meager kitchen. "Abraham had to move ahead of them in order to allow Benjamin and Anna to move safely within the old home.

"Come on, yah silly scaredy cats. Your gonna miss 'et," Caleb goaded, thoroughly enjoying being able to share his love of adventures with the group.

Impishly Caleb stood with his back against a concealing wall under the cloak of shadows. As the others came around the corner, he felt a twinge of excitement pump through his heart. Biting back a chuckle he waited for the perfect timing.

"Boo!!!" He suddenly exclaimed as he emerged from the shadows.

"Anna and Abraham both had just about jumped into Benjamin's strong arms. And a chorus of "CALEBBBBBBBBBBS" quickly filled the air from the three more shaken teens. Abraham's face had turned white as a ghost's, his free hand clasped with his palm pressed above his thundering heart 

Ben soon allowed the ghost of a cracked-grin to stretch across his face and a soft and warm chuckle to ease over his lips. He shook his head from side to side. "Brewster, I should have known...." he muttered.

Abraham, when he could finally found the power to speak, sputtered, "are yah out of your mind! Don't do that!" His dark glower was enough to sober up the entire group again. 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from an upstairs room. All four friends turned to each other, eyes widened in alarm and breaths hitching within their throats. Not one of them was moving not even Caleb. Some dust spilled from the cracks in the floorboards above their heads.

Thinking quickly, the chivalrous Benjamin turned his stance slightly positioning himself between Anna and the stairs leading from the upstairs down to the room in which they stood. His broad shoulders serving as a makeshift shield and his sweaty palmed hand and strong fingers clasped around Anna's arm. Anna was about to protest this protective act when Benjamin pressed a gentle finger to her lip and shushed her.

Annoyed but obedient Anna bit back any speech she might have made. Abraham not liking this one little bit, edged his way to stand beside Anna. He was just as skittish as a spooked faun and every bit of his anxiety showed within his face. Ben's lips were pressed into a tense half frown, while Caleb's were still curled upwards in a half worried but amused expression. He liked this sort of thing, feeling as though anything could and would happen at any second.

The noise grew louder and louder, much to the dismay of three of the four teens. But what was moving about upstairs? Was someone living in the supposedly abandoned house?


End file.
